


Something Like Hope

by Tangledupandsideways



Category: Lie to Me (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Angst, F/M, Family, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Sad, comfort kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 12:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9272645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangledupandsideways/pseuds/Tangledupandsideways
Summary: All her hope was taken with her baby girl. She just needs to feel it again.X-posted to FFN





	1. Chapter 1

She stares out the door when he closes it. She watches the dark blur that is the social worker walk down her porch steps. When she gets far enough away, she can see the pink blanket that covers the carseat in the social worker's hand. With every step, it hurts more and more. Then the social worker is gone and all her hope goes with her. 

It's her baby. _Her_ Sophie. The birth mother wasn't the one who warmed bottles, held her close against her chest as she suckled. The birth mother didn't burp Sophie or change diapers or rock the little girl to sleep. The birth mother didn't feel that little finger grasp hers in a vice-like grip. No, the birth mother refused to even hold her newborn baby. Gillian did all of that. _She_ was the rightful mother here. And it wasn't fair. It wasn't fair that this woman could take her baby away, this woman who had done absolutely _nothing_ except give birth to a child she didn't want, who had promised Gillian a baby, a family, only to rip her away so harshly, only to go back on her word and leave Gillian feeling so profoundly empty that she didn't think she could ever be full again. 

She doesn't know how long she stands there, just staring blankly out of the frosted glass of the window on her front door. But after what feels like an eternity, Alec comes into the room, wrapping his arms around her shoulders gently as he hugs her from behind. He turns her around in his arms, giving her lease to bury her face in his shoulder and grab on tight. When she slackens in his arms, he leads her to the couch, pulling her down. 

He's gentle with her, as if she might break, and she's almost angry with him. She simply has so much rage inside her, she needs somewhere to let it out. Because she's not weak. She's not going to break. She hasn't even shed a single tear. 

"It's okay, Gillian. It's better we don't talk about it," he says. 

"You know all about what's best, yeah?" she asks, and the words sound even more jarring and sharp from such a delicate mouth. 

Her lips are twisted in anger and her entire being is on edge. Somehow, he doesn't see the blanket of sadness that rests still amd unmoving underneath. He doesn't see _her_.

"It's your fault, Alec! If you had just..."

"What, Gill? What did I do?" he asks. 

She pauses at the lack of outburst. She had wanted him to fight back, wanted to feel something other than pain and regret. But it wasn't his fault that he had a low sperm count or hers for having an inhospitable uterus. It wasn't either of their faults that the biological mother wanted her child back. 

"I...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. You did nothing wrong," she says quietly. 

He nods his forgiveness and she sags the slightest bit in relief before straigtening again, straightening herself out of the slouch of a broken woman to pull some semblance of _Gillian_ back into her.

"I'm sorry, Alec, for all of it," she says. 

Her voice is even, but shy, and she looks down at her lap and picks at her fingernails. How can he not see what she really means? How can he not see that she's putting the blame all on herself? 

"You didn't do anything," he tries to assure her. 

But that's exactly what she's beating herself up for. 

***

She doesn't want to put her troubles on him. When she goes into the office that Monday, dark circles still showing through from beneath her makeup, she hides her pain and anger and shame and just pretends. It feels good to pretend. She likes the power of it, likes that no one is going to blame her and hate her as much as she does herself. No one is even going to know. 

And so she walks down the corridors like _Gillian_ , head held high and a smile spread wide over her face as she collects her messages from Heidi and greets her staff. She pops into the break room to get a cup of coffee, laughing with their newest hire. Of course, the young intern doesn't see. No one does. No one will. Except Cal. But she has mountains of paperwork to get through. She can hole herself up in her office and not even see him. She can avoid him like the goddamn plague. It'd be doing him a favour anyway. 

So she closes the door when she goes into her office and curses the fact that her office is a fishbowl that everyone can see straight into. And so, she keeps the tiniest hint of a smile on her face the whole day long and prays that no one sees straight into her. 

***

It's not until the office clears out and she is neatly filing away the day's work that he comes to see her, knocking on the door before he enters. 

"Hi," she says, giving him a smile so nearly genuine that for a moment she doesn't think he sees through it. 

But he's Cal Lightman. He sees everything. And he blatantly reads her now, ignoring all the rules they've set up for exactly this reason. 

"What's up, love?" he asks and she hates how he can just throw that one softened syllable at her and her guarding walls just crumble to the ground. 

"I..." she can't finish her thought when it hadn't began to form in the first place. 

She just doesn't know how to tell him, especially as she knows the feelings will pour out with the words and he'll see her in all her vulnerability.

She rises from her chair, moving around the desk so it can't stand between them, not when what she really needs is his nearness. 

"Sophie... She's gone. They took her from me," she says, her voice strained and high and so desperately sad that even an untrained ear would hear it. 

"Oh, Gillian," he says, moving closer to place a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She looks down and blinks furiously to keep the tears from falling. 

"I just... We were so close, you know? Just three more days and she would've been...mine."

"If you need anythin'."

The offer is hardly out of his mouth before her mouth is on it, her warm palms cupping his stubbled cheeks. She pours her emotion into him, pressing her tongue into the cavern of his mouth. She could explore for days and still never find every treasure buried there. He tastes like spice and _him_ and something inherently like hope. Then he's pushing her back from him and the space between them feels like an impenetrable wall and just...shit, she hadn't meant to do that. 

"I'm sorry," she says, her hands moving up in her surprise at herself. "I'm just...sorry."

She's an idiot, she really is. She _knows_ that this isn't what either of them need, especially not him, and it was incredibly selfish and stupid. He had just begun to feel better about his impending divorce. He was finally wearing clean shirts, even if they were more casual than before. He had finally begun to _heal_. And she had just... He didn't need that. 

"Gill," he calls out, but she doesn't turn. She's already fleeing the room, leaving behind her coat and purse and that feeling of near-forgiveness. 

***

She can hear his footfalls before she sees him coming. As he moves within earshot, she begins to speak, not wanting him to see the emotions she just can't keep off her face. 

"I didn't mean it, Cal. I wasn't thinking," she says, head hung down. "I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry. I was just...feeling."

"I'm not upset. I understand," he says. 

She half-turns towards him, a tiny smile adorning her face. 

"Really?" she asks. 

"Really," he replies. 

Silence falls between them, but it's comforting to her. 

"If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears," he tells her. 

She nods, letting a few more moments of warm silence slip by. She's at ease with him, though. She knows he'll listen to her even if her husband won't. He'll fix her if he can. 

"You know what it's like to have a child. You have Emily. And she's so... Well, I thought I'd get to have that too. I let myself love Sophie, even knowing that I might not get to keep her, but just hoping. I had so much hope. But, I'm thirty six and there are so many young couples looking to adopt. It's just...there's very little chance of getting another go. I don't get to have Sophie and I probably wont get to have a child at all. That's what's killing me," she tearfully admits. 

He hugs her and she can feel herself heal just the slightest as he holds her against him. 

"I can't make you a promise, yeah, but I think sometimes that the universe or you know, it just has this way about it. That if you're good, truly good, it'll... reward you, give you what you deserve."

She pulls back from him, wiping the tears from her face.

"Like karma?" she asks. 

"Yeah, something like that."

She considers his words carefully before finally admitting to him what was truly bothering her most. 

"You know, I didn't even try to fight it," she says, voice low.

"You shouldn't've had to, love. You shouldn't have had to."

She closes her eyes to the relief that courses through her. And somehow his words make everything a little better. But, it's still a niggling pain inside of her. They took her baby away and she didn't even put up a fight.


	2. Chapter 2

She stands out on the balcony, watching the sun set low over the horizon, but she doesn't quite catch the beauty. Something breaks within her today and colours everything with the ache of her sorrow. Even though she's in more pain than she has felt all year, no tears come. But, he does. She can hear his footfalls approaching her.

"Alright, love?" he asks her as he nears, winding an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm okay. I just needed a minute," she says.

He doesn't say anything, but the tenderness in the way he holds her lets her know that he knows exactly why she's been different today, distant.

"It's been four years," she tells him. "I didn't even have her for two months. It shouldn't hurt this much."

"She was your daughter, Gill, always will be. It's gonna hurt, there's no other way about it."

She leans into him briefly, forcing back her tears because she knows that if she lets just one free, she won't be able to stop the rest from falling.

She sighs, looking out at the sky just once more. This time she notices how gorgeous it is as orange bleeds into blue. She's always seen things differently when he was this close.

"I should get home," she says, pulling out of his grasp to face him.

"It's all taken care of. Let me show you something," he says.

He offers his arm in a playfully gentlemanly manner, making her smile as she takes it. He leads her to her own office, holding the door open for her.

"I know that you think it's easier to just forget, but just look at you. It's not possible. So, I thought, if you could just have the happy memories back, maybe... maybe your pain could be less," he says, gesturing at a book on her desk.

She looks at him, tears shining in her eyes as she moves to get a better look. It's a little pink photo album with a picture of Sophie slipped into the cover.

She opens the book hesitantly, seeing photos she's never seen before of her pacing the hospital floor. She turns the page to see herself holding Sophie for the first time, a wide smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"Did you...?" she asks, fingering one of the unfamiliar photos.

"Me and Em, mostly. Some are copies of yours," he replies.

"I didn't know that you took these," she smiles. "I... Thank you."

Silent tears make their way down her face as she makes her way to him, pressing kisses over his cheeks, his forehead, and even the tip of his nose.

When she moves her lips over his, it's like the world is a different place altogether and she likes this one much better. He kisses back, placing his hands on her waist as hers wind up into his hair.

"I love you," she says breathlessly.

"I love you, too," he smiles. "Now, let's get home.

***

As soon as Gillian gets the door open, she is faced with a three year old child hurtling full speed towards her.

"Mommy!" she calls out as she jumps into her arms.

"Hi baby," she says, moving further into the house to let Cal through.

"Emily help me do drawing and reading and gave me macaroni!" the little girl exclaims.

"That's amazing, Cora. Was it lots of fun?"

"This much!" she replies, holding her arms out as far as she could reach in either direction.

"Wow! That is a lot."

Gillian turns back to Cal, giving him a dazzling smile before turning back to her daughter.

"It's time for bed, sweetheart," she says gently. "Go put on your jammies and I'll be there in a minute."

Cora goes running, auburn hair just a blur behind her.

"Walking!" Cal yells out and Cora complies immediately.

Gillian removes her blazer and shoes, taking a moment to rest on the couch before getting their daughter to bed. Emily stands in the corner of the room and Gillian turns to thank her for the babysitting.

"No problem, Gill. She's amazing," the seventeen year old says.

"Yeah, she is," Gill smiles, excusing herself to help Cora get ready for bed.

Cal is in Cora's room, waiting as she picks out her bedtime story. When she picks "Love You Forever", he smiles. He throws the book onto the bed, then throws Cora onto it as well, tickling her until her laughter fills the room.

Gillian smiles and pushes away from the doorframe, moving into the room. Cal is just amazing with their adopted daughter, even though they've only had her for a year. It warms her heart to see them so carefree together, especially as her biological parents had abused her before her father beat her mother to death and ended up in jail for life. Cora had come leaps and bounds from the scared little girl they had first met.

"Ready for your story?" Gill asks.

"Yes!" Cora says, clambering over into Gillian's lap the minute she sits on the bed.

"Love You Forever," she muses, tapping her lip. "Good choice!"

***

"I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always. As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," she finishes, closing the book softly.

She blinks back tears as she moves a sleeping Cora onto the matress and tucks her in under her blankets. She kisses her head with a "goodnight, love" coined from her husband and turns to leave the room.

She's surprised to see him as she turns, watching her from the doorway. She gives him a warm, watery smile as she comes towards him straight into his waiting embrace. She can feel him smile into her hair as he holds her.

"Perfect story, huh?" he asks.

"Yeah," she replies. "It was perfect."

"You make everything perfect for me," he tells her.

She laughs, drawing away from him.

"You've gone soft," she tells him, playfully pushing at his shoulder before walking away in the direction of their bedroom

"Oy! Thought you liked that!" he exclaims, trying to sound serious although the smile in his voice betrays him.

His face is a full-on grin as he follows the sound of laughter straight to the woman he loves.

"Okay, Gill?" he asks her, as he slips into bed behind her, unable to see her expression.

"Yeah," she says, finding his hand with hers and weaving their fingers together. "I'll be just fine."

"Good," he says. "Now, where's my kiss?"

She laughs, turning to plant a soft kiss on his waiting mouth.

"Happy?" she asks, smiling.

"With you, always."

She shakes her head, tsking.

"You're such a sap," she tells him.

"You love it," he says.

And she smiles widely because she knows it's the truth, knows that being with him feels akin to something inherently like hope. And it's exactly what she's wanted all this time.

"Gill?" he asks, his voice turned serious.

"Hmm?" she replies. 

"You fought for this one. And for us."

She smiles again at the fact that he always knows what she needs to hear. 

"I've learned a bit about fighting for those I love," she says. 

And it's true. It's the good that comes from Sophie being taken away. It's made her hold on so much tighter to the people closest to her. And no one can take them away from her now. No one can ever take her hope again.  


End file.
